halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Halopedia/Archivio1
Progressi Questa wiki sta diventando sempre più grande e migliore :) Bravissimi, continuate così! YUBBO Cosa ne direste di camgiare skin? {-| il menu qui in alto andrebbe aggiornato, cosa ne dite? *Halopedia *Razze-unani/flood/precursori/covenant-razze covenant *Armi-precursori/covenat/umane *Veicoli-umani/covenant *Giochi-progetti eliminati *Gradi militari-covenant/umani Le lineette indicano sottocategorie comunque vi dedico questo Watch this JTS-117 si, ma proporrei di fare così: Halopedia Top Content Fonti (giochi, libri, Universo di Halo etc) armi veicoli e poi vediamo... poi CREDO ci voglia un moderatore/admin per fare questo Cosa ne dite, è stata una faticaccia... JTS - 117 13:53, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Nessuno commenta? Fighissimo, ottimo lavoro. Lo stema dei precursori non si vede molto ma fa nnt. Ceschius 14:23, set 5, 2010 (UTC) molto bello (sternus) Su halopedia.en si vede meglio xk è scura. JTS - 117 14:34, set 5, 2010 (UTC) adottato le categorie scritte poco più sopra (eccetto gradi militari)Y92 12:42, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Amministratore la wiki in questi mesi ha fatto enormi progressi, però resta un problema: Roboris, l'ultimo admin, è sparito da un sacco di tempo, infatti i nuovi iscritti probabilmente non lo hanno mai visto e penso che sono pochi gli utenti ancora attivi da quell' epoca paleolitica ( per modo di dire) in cui la wiki aveva meno di 200 articoli, principalmente io, YUBBO, JTS-117, ceschius e forse qualcun altro. Direi che è ora di nominare un nuovo amministratore. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. Io mi auto-elimino dalla selezione, devo ocuparmi di gears pedia visto che li gli utenti sono solo 3. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Mi ero già candidato in wikia centrale, me ne posso occupare io, me ne intendo dei codici sorgente e mi sto occupando dei template, se volete potrei finalmente eliminare tutti quei articoli inutili. JTS - 117 18:28, set 7, 2010 (UTC) ho spostato la discussione nel forum, continueremo li. Comunque approvo. ti sei dimostrato un valido utente e sei già admin in gearspedia quindi un po' te ne intendi con la roba che può essere modificata solo dagli admin.343 Guility Spark 18:33, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Metterei come amminmistratore uno di voi tre (Yubbo, JST-117 o 343 Guility Spark), mettetevi d'accordo fra voi tre. Io non sono tagliato per queste cose. Ceschius 19:55, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Idem, io roboris l'ho visto per poco tempo, anzi ho visto solo la firma, quindi voto anch'io per uno di voi tre. (sternus) ragazzi qui un admin ci vuole per forza...Y92 17:05, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) ma bisogna fare richiesta alla wiki centrale??, no perchè se no ci vogliono millemila anni!!! 18:58, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) io ho appena fatto richiesta ma credo che non passerà mai nessun amministratore li...Y92 19:54, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) l'ho fatta un mese fa...fate voi! 20:00, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) eppure su Gearspedia io non ho fatto richiesta per diventare admin, ma lo sono divenuto lo stesso. forse dopo un po' la wiki centrale li nomina da se. E comunque un mese è un lasso di tempo incredibile, è assurdo che ti abbiano ignorato così tanto.343 Guility Spark 11:39, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) ma missà che un admin può eleggere da solo altri admin... bho non so che dire, magari i primi utenti di una wiki diventano automaticamente admin... comunque restiamo in attesa (impaziente)Y92 12:23, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Se ti riferisci a 343 sono stato io (l'admin e fonder) a nominarlo 18:02, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) allora grazie! speriamo che la wiki centrale si dia una mossa.343 Guility Spark 18:48, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) RAGA SON STATO FATTO ADMIN!!!!! :DY92 11:53, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) OMFG..."E dopo anni di ricerca abbiamo trovato quello che cercavamo...Sembrava Impossibile, ma ce l' abbiamo FATTA" Ceschius 12:00, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) e' vero, è incredibile! stanotte all'una! comunque, ho cominciato a destreggiarmi con qualche modifica (sono più difficili delle normali) da admin; ho scoperto che il menù laterale per il momento categorizza le categorie in ordine di quantità di articoliY92 12:20, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) son commosso :°) 15:47, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Pagine Bella l' immagine delle 1000 pagine! Ceschius 11:51, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin Che merda sto skin...senza admin non possiamo nemmeno cambiarlo... 11:58, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Cosa ne dite della home page? 21:32, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) il template delle ultime notizie è ok, il logo sarebbe da ripulire un poco ma secondo me può già andare così; la skin mi sembra buona, posso cambiare colori ai link interni, ai "bottoni" e ad altre cose...YUBBO 21:37, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo Magazine Chi sarebbe interessato a far parte dello staff della prima rivista dedicata solo ad halo? Ovviamente una cosa no proffit, Se siete interssati, andate sul nuovo forum (i http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/ ) e lasci un messaggio sulla board con la richiesta dell'autorizzazione alla sezione dedicata alla magazine. 22:40, dic 1, 2010 (UTC) Valore Halopedia Oltre ad avere un valore intelettuale halopedia ha anche un valopre monetario pari a 21.03 MILIOINI di euro!!! http://webinformazione.it/www.it.halo.wikia.com 11:04, gen 23, 2011 (UTC) ammazza!!! poveretti quelli di wikia! ma credo sia la versione inglese o il complessivo di tutte le halopedia, altrimenti non mi spiego come sia possibile una statistica del genere...YUBBO 11:41, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) Quella inglese vale 0,03 milioni di piùhttp://webinformazione.it/www.halo.wikia.com Mentre quella farlocca vale http://webinformazione.it/www.halopedian.com 14:55, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) in fondo 0,03 milioni non sono tanti considerato il numero di articoli in più che hanno...Jizz-123 19:08, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) PadrinoPedia Buona sera. Vorrei chiedere all'amministratore di questa Wikia se è interessato ad uno scambio link/banner con PadrinoPedia, la Wikia italiana dedicata al Padrino, al fine di aumentare le visite di entrambi i siti. Potete contattarmi qui. A presto. --Eowang 22:02, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) per chi fosse interesssato ho creato la wiki italiana di Call of Duty per chi volesse partecipare ecco il link http://it.callofdutypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Callofdutypedia_Wiki grunt nonno 17:07, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ma call of duty come wiki dovrebbe già esistere, anche se aveva un solo articolo; comunque non metto ban pubblicitari perchè anche le altre halopedia, in qualsiasi lingua, non mi risulta facciano nulla del genere; in più non saprei dove metterceli i banner.--Yubbo 17:25, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Articolo del mese http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/?t=56210032 siete pregati TUTTI di leggere Constatazione ho notato che i "mi piace" su facebook sono saliti a razzo dopo l'annuncio di Halo 4...Yubbo 22:24, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Approfitiamone http://www.facebook.com/pages/Halopediait/216980568335407 11:21, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) i mi piace qui, però, rimangono separati da quelli in quella pagina--Yubbo 11:23, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) lo so... sob... spero chè però quelli della pagina li superino! 11:30, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Nuove pagine Scusate vorrei solo dire che su halopedia en. qualcuno ha trovato delle informazioni riguardo alla storia di halo 4 , questo mi ha fatto pensare ( non so se qualcuno si ricorda) che poco prima dell' uscita di halo reach un utente aveva scaricato il gioco e aveva messo vita - morte del gioco , cosa che vorrei evitare anche con altri futuri giochi ... il fatto è che poi la trama è rimasta su halopededia per qualche giorno e presumo che molti si siano un po' rovinati la sorpresa del gioco in uscita ; quindi (spero di non avervi annoiato dicendo cavolate ) direi di eliminare subito pagine che in futuro possano rivelare completamente giochi,libri e quant'altro ...Carter-A258 09:30, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Vero, ma non concordo con l'eliminazione. Basta inserire il template spoiler e la scritta "Trama". Poi il buon senso delle persone farà il resto. Siamo in un enciclopedia, dobbiamo elencare le informazioni. Se una persona non desidera leggerle basta avvertirla. Concludendo, secondo me è solamente una questione di buon senso, non è necessaria alcuna eliminazione di pagine, etc... ... ... - Halopedia fan 09:47, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) ho già scritto nel regolamento degli spoiler, che le storie, A MENO CHE NON ANNUNCIATE nei trailer dagli sviluppatori stessi, non vanno rivelate prima del giorno di uscita del gioco/libro etc. In questa maniera, non sareste voi utenti normali a venire danneggiati, saremmo solo noi admin che siamo obbligati a leggere quello che viene scritto sul sito dagli spoiler, perchè siamop gli unici in grado di rollback e credo anche di annullamenti di modifiche. leggete il regolamento spoiler nella pagina dedicata, se poi volete fare qualche modifica, create la pagina di discussione e proponete idee.Yubbo 12:58, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Kurt-051 Ragazzi è grandioso !! Ho avuto tutto questo tempo la limited edition di halo reach e non mi ero mai accorto che c'erano dei fogli che riguardavano anche Kurt con il suo nome cognome e persino dove viveva... tutto questo non sta manco su halopedia en. , SIAMO I PRIMIIIII e poi lui è il primo spartan II di cui si conosce tutto !!! Carter-A258 14:02, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Mi correggo , ho appena visto che su halopedia en. c'era già anche se da non molto tempo , ( purtroppo non' l'ho notato ed ho scritto tutto a mano .... XD ) Carter-A258 14:02, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) facci sapere di preciso cosa c'è scritto!!!Yubbo 16:55, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) theme designer c'è una cosa che non capisco: i compagni d'oltremare, halo fanon e altre wiki, sono riuscite a "bloccare" lo sfondo della pagina e a far scorrere la parte "leggibile", mentre a noi succede il contrario; inoltre, sono riusciti ad inserire immagini ben più pesanti di 100 kb, infatti su en.halo c'è un immagine da almeno 130 kb, il che risolve NOTEVOLI problemi...--Yubbo 10:15, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Bloccare lo sfondo sotto è la cosa più semplice. La cosa che non capisco è come fanno a mettere il trasparente?!? : ( - Halopedia fan 16:42, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) per il trasparente mi pare che devi scegliere le texture giuste (bianco e le tonalità di grigio) e mettere come tag quello del trasparente... a bloccare lo sfondo non so come si fa...Yubbo 16:55, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) OK! per lo scorrimento verticale ho risolto aggiungendo "fix", il problema è che questa "funzione" non mi era mai parsa prima, avevo disponibile solo "tile", ma visto che ho un maccaron apple come computer, non mi stupirei se fosse per qualche problema tipo di criptazione o balle varie che vanno al di là della mia comprensione. Ora: POTETE PROPORRE QUALUNQUE SFONDO VOGLIATE! fatevi avanti e proponete tutto quello che vi viene in mente, se poi riusciamo a trovare anche qualcosa del "peso" giusto, tanto meglio. Io comincio col proporre lo sfondo che compare in Halo: Reach dopo il livello "punta dell'iceberg".Yubbo 17:47, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Questo? Se si 2 voti ; ) Mah, il trasparente è meglio che lo metti tu perchè io ho provato per due ore ma non ci sono riuscito : ( Poi bisognerà cambiare il colore dei pulsanti per adattarli allo sfondo... - Halopedia fan 20:06, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Yubbo chiedi tu a uno di quelli di halopedia.en...io non ci arrivo, in cambio ho messo i bottoni rossi ^-^ 21:57, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) i bottoni non sono meglio più "chiari"? comunque rimane un dilemma: ho scaricato il loro sfondo e pesa 130 kb, non ho idea se questo possa essere perchè si "appesantisce" quando viene caricato, oppure se loro hanno i poteri magici e quindi possono caricare roba oltre il nostro limite...--Yubbo 10:03, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Trofeo Ragazzi mi è appena venuta un idea : ogni mese facciamo le votazioni dei migliori articoli , e fin qui nulla da dire ... Dopo due mesi però sinceramente credo che quasi nessuno ricordi quale articolo ha vinto e di certo i visitatori non vanno a leggere nella bacheca della wiki solo per vedere quale articolo ha vinto . Quindi volevo proporvi di creare qualcosa come ad esempio un template da mettere all'inizio o a piè di pagina , che ad esempio raffigura una coppa e magari oltre a dire che quello è stato un articolo del mese , dice anche in quale mese e se è stato rieletto più volte ... magari si può mettere anche un collegamento nella home della wiki dove oltra a trovare i collegamenti ad armi-precursori-tecnologia ecc. c'è anche una scritta tipo "TOP" oppure " Best Articoli" o "proponete voi" ( XD ) così che i visitatori vedano quali sono stati i migliori articoli ... Ovviamente è un idea da migliorare ma credo e spero che vi possa piacere , è anche una cosa simpatica... infatti propio un mesetto fa è partita la classificsa utenti che tutti i vistatori possono vedere , e credo che sia bello far vedere anche quali sono stati gli articoli più belli e migliori di ogni mese ... Spero che questa idea vi piaccia , e spero che venga anche messa in pratica , anche per differenziarsi dalle altre halo wiki ... ( vorrei aiutare ma non so neanche come si creano i template o come si mette un collegamento alla home .... credo che sia una cosa che possono fare YUBBO o Angel of Death essendo Admin ... ) Carter-A258 15:57, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) a dire il vero ci stavamo già pensando da tempo di farlo, se ne doveva occupare john117 (angel of death) ma non si fa sentire molto più di quanto non stia facendo io (che ormai bazzico ogni tanto). L'idea è carina, ma scrivere quante volte è stato eletto un articolo implica un grande lavoro manuale, che io non sono disposto a fare (per lo meno non adesso). La mia idea iniziale era semplicemente di fare una specie di mini bacheca in prima pagina, che mostri l'articolo eletto durante questo mese. Volendo soddisfare la tua idea, si può fare una sorta di lista che ricorda ogni mese quale articolo è stato eletto, lasciando una cronologia. se ci fossero almeno 10 utenti fissi giornalieri, ci potrebbe anche stare l'articolo settimanale piuttosto che il mensile. Io proporrei anche una "vetrina di halopedia", simile a quella di wikipedia. Il problema è che non abbiamo ancora stabilito un regolamento sulle votazioni: dovremmo ad esempio stabilire il giorno d'inizio delle votazioni, il giorno di fine e il periodo di "mostra". inoltre dobbiamo stabilire se un articolo (ad esempio quello di agosto) è quello eletto nella votazione di agosto, o quello eletto nella votazione di luglio; allo stesso modo, se si elegge un articolo ad agosto, deve comparire ad agosto oppure a settembre? tutto il mese o metà mese? metà di un mese e metà di un altro? questi sono problemi che possiamo risolvere soltanto se ci mettiamo tutti assieme a decidere. Per questo motivo, se mi date l'ok voi utenti, io mi metto al lavoro per una pagina di discussione dedicata a problemi di questo tipo (dall'estetica della bacheca, al tempo di elezione e così via), e poi una volta stabilite le regole, faccio anche una pagina di aiuto per chi verrà dopo di me. Fatemi sapere, il progetto è a mio parere più che interessante.Yubbo 23:01, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Primo non è vero che non ci sono, butto un occhio 2-3 volte al giorno alla wikia da cell, ma da li posso far poco, i pochi momenti quando la mia chiavetta (yubbo ne sa qualcosa) mi permette di lavorare, tipo adesso, aiuto volentieri. Poi mi ritrovo articoli dove l'italiano, l'ortografia e la logica vanno a pranzo e un altro par di maniche. Consiglierei ai novizzi di imparare certe regole: Prima di punti e virgole non vanno spazzi, dopo si, la parola all'interno di una parentesi posta subito dopo ( e prima di ) non vuole lo spazio (vedi quello che ho scritto adesso). Poi l'erroraccio: le MAIUSCOLE. Dopo questo sfogo vorrei dire che la skin e in lavoro ci sto lavorando offline da un txt. Appena pronta posto. 10:42, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ;) è quello che ho fatto io per alcuni articoli di gruntpedia, la chiavetta non sapevo nemmeno se mi avrebbe lasciato entrare sul sito. comunque aspetto ancora una risposta (da più gente possibile) per stabilire un regolamento sulle elezioni per l'articolo del mese--Yubbo 11:21, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Dammi una decina di minuti 11:37, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Cosa ne dite? Ovviamente è da rifinire. 11:51, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Sinceramente a me piace ; l'unica cosa con cui non sono d'accordo è l'ordine dei "quadrati" infatti secondo me dovrebbe essere: *Benvenuto su halopedia *Su halopedia *Halopedia News *Articolo in rilievo *Giochi-cortometraggi ecc. *immagine di rilievo Credo che così si un po' meglio anche per il fatto di avere un ordine preciso nella home... Carter-A258 12:31, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Me ne occupo in serata ^-^ 12:35, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) pensavo alla stessa cosa di carter. Mi è venuto in mente lo stesso identico ordine. inoltre, non si può fare in modo che "benvenuti su halopedia" compaia in cima? adesso ci compare la pubblicità, nel caso non si possa fare niente, lo rimettiamo a centro pagina in cima?--Yubbo 15:47, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) inoltre, il fondopagina compare a destra, va messo al centro o a sinistra.Yubbo 15:47, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ho capito come è strutturata la homepage (ho capito meglio di prima, non del tutto). Il problema è che non posso salvare la modifica che ho fatto... i pulsanti salva e anteprima sono sbiaditi e non posso cliccarli.Yubbo 15:13, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Trofeo, 2.0 Allora, dobbiamo prendere serie decisioni e stabilire un vero e proprio regolamento su: * Quando cominciano le votazioni; * Quando finiscono queste stesse * Il periodo di "esposizione" di un articolo * Come regolamentare le votazioni. discutiamo qui, sulla pagina principale, oppure su una pagina dedicata?--Yubbo 18:33, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Allora primo io direi di scrivere qui , infatti come puoi ben vedere anche sulla pagina di discussione di halopedia per adesso ancora nessuno ha commentato ... In ogni caso a mio parere dovremmo fare così : *Le votazioni iniziano il 1° di ogni mese e terminano dopo una settimana (ovvero l' 8) ; secondo me bisogna fare così dato che in questo modo si ha l' idea precisa di quale si l'articolo di quel mese . *A questo punto l'articolo scelto deve essere messo dove ora si trova Halo 4 (in questo caso) e a mio parere deve rimanere fino alla fine delle votazioni dell' articolo che del mese successivo ( ad esempio : halo 4 è stato eletto l' 8 lugio e deve rimanere fino all' 8 agosto per poi essere sostituito dall' articolo di agosto ) . *Infine secondo me le votazioni devono essere fatte su halopedia e non sul forum , dato che sul forum i voti tendono ad essere 3 o 4 al massimo , mentre su halopedia il mese scorso i voti erano più di una decina , e questo dipende anche dal fatto che nel primo caso bisogna registrarsi mentre nel secondo anche i visitatori possono votare . Per quanto riguarda il metodo di voto per me dovrebbe essere come quello attuale , cioè vale un voto a testa e ognuno può nominare l'articolo che vuole ; però inserirei 3 cambiamenti : si deve creare una pagina apposita e ci deve essere un collegamento diretto dalla home ( deve essere scritto bello grande e al centro per attirare più gente) , seconda cosa possono esserci un massimo di 5 articoli in votazione altrimenti il tutto diventa troppo caotico. Infine come ho già detto bisogna creare un template da mettere alla fine degli articoli che vinceranno le votazioni , e questo invoglierà ancora di più la gente a vedere di cosa si tratta e magari anche a votare ... Infatti se qualcuno che magari sta leggendo qualcosa su halo 4 si trova a fine pagina un bel riquadro ( magari simpatico con l'immagine di una coppa ) dove c'è scritto che quello è stato l'articolo migliore d luglio , e c'è anche un collegamento diretto con le votazioni in corso di quel mese ... PS: La home è ancora in disordine ... JTS-117 alla fine non l'ha ancora modificata , quindi proporrei a YUBBO e Halopedia fan di modificarla nell' ordine che avevamo stabilito in precedenza ... :) Carter-A258 10:31, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) No ragazzi davvero , dobbiamo modificare la home , l'ho riguardata adesso e devo ammettere che così fa davvero pena , è troppo caotica e poi non ha senso mettere prima i cortometraggi ecc. e poi benvenuti su halopedia ... è come se mettessimo prima la fine Halo 3 e poi spiegassimo l'inizio ... davvero bisogna assolutamente cambiarla ... Carter-A258 10:35, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Le idee che hai tu in generale coincidono con le mie; però preferisco niente link in mezzo alla home: la home è il posto che deve avere il miglior aspetto estetico in assoluto sull'intero sito, pertanto niente scritte grandi, quelle sono robe fatte male che mettono gli admin dei "forumetti"; noi non abbiamo bisogno di ciò, in più c'è il "messaggio della comunità", che tutti vedono quando viene aggiornato. Useremo quello proprio come l'ultima volta e come tutte le volte prima. Inoltre: anche qui i visitatori non possono votare: solo gli utenti iscritti possono scrivere su Halopedia, e pertanto anche le votazioni valgono allo stesso modo; il punto è che uno non è che si può iscrivere sia ad halopedia che a forumfree, è un cosa noiosa e poco agevole, è scomoda pure per me che devo fare il login ogni volta sul forum. Il massimo di articoli in votazione purtroppo non si può stabilire: non è previsto dalle regole di wikia. perciò su questo (ero favorevole pure io ad un massimo di 4-5 articoli) dobbiamo sorvolare. Se però vedrò che ci sono due volte gli stessi articoli in votazione, ovviamente il "secondo" verrà cancellato dalla lista (sempre che io mi ricordi come si fa). Per la cosa della coppa: in genere wikipedia e nonciclopedia lasciano un banner molto simpatico in cima alla pagina; intendo fare una cosa simile, un banner in cima alla pagina molto sottile, poco più grande di quanto è ora il template per le disambiguazioni; se poi vedo che non va bene, riapro la discussione. Per l'ordine della home: è scritta in un linguaggio molto complicato, ho già provato a mettermici al lavoro, ma ho concluso soltanto di fare più casino; credo che appena avrò tempo mi ci applicherò a dovere. *Se qualcun'altro è d'accordo (preferisco essere almeno in 3 persone, non solo io e te per ora xD) avvio già le votazioni di agosto, le faccio concludere il 7 agosto (tanto per fare il simpaticone col numero 7 xD) e applichiamo quanto deciso...Yubbo 10:46, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) per quanto riguarda la veste grafica, ci ho dato un occhiata: ho sistemato alcune cose, ma non sono soddisfatto dell'aspetto estetico complessivo. Si accettano consigli su come cambiare i colori.Yubbo 12:38, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) in più, non riesco a risolvere il dannato problema degli allineamenti sbagliati di categorie e di interwiki (i collegamenti alle halopedia in altre lingue)Yubbo 12:40, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) mainpage 2.0 Mi è venuta in mente un idea folle! Avete presente la vetrina di wikipedia (non quella delle voci) delle date, che ogni giorno indica quali eventi sono accaduti? ho in mente di fare una cosa simile: è piuttosto facile creare una serie di template in base alla data, perciò vorrei fare una cosa simile con tuttele date di halo, ad esempio: se scoprissimo una data, ad esempio la nascita di john 117 (che ora non risulta da nessuna parte, neanche sulla wiki inglese), il suo giorno di compleanno uscirebbe completamente in automatico un messaggio con scritto: oggi (data) Nasce John 117 su (pianeta, luogo) come vi sembra? si può fare per qualunque cosa, anche eventi nostri (ad esempio: oggi viene pubblicato halo: reach) e con altri eventi come battaglie e scoperte...--Yubbo 10:36, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea ottima, non saprei come realizzarla... - Halopedia fan 14:42, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) è facile, ma mi sono accorto che ci sono due modi di realizzarlo: * All'inizio avevo pensato a fare un template per ogni giorno, nominato con la data del giorno. In seguito avrei messo nella pagina principale tra parentesi graffe a sua volta due funzioni standard della wiki, ovvero "currentday" e "currentmonthname", che assegnano automaticamente la data. * Mi sono accorto che forse posso fare tutto con un template unico, che funzioni in maniera simile ad un altro template che abbiamo già, ovvero quello dei motivi per la cancellazione. Il problema è che credo che non funzioni, perchè missà che non possiamo lasciare codici particolari nei titoli; comunque la prima opzione funziona di sicuro. Inoltre: ho dannatamente cercato OVUNQUE immagini per fare uno screenshot basato su halo anniversary, ho fallito miseramente nel raggiungere un formato che fosse carino da vedere con immagini belle... non capisco il perchè di questo limite di 100kb, è soltanto un intralcio dei peggiori che io abbia mai visto, non possiamo trovare un file che vada bene in pratica... Yubbo 15:14, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) sono riuscito ad abbozzare un miglioramento, adesso il fondo del menù non compare più a destra. il problema? il problema grave è che ora non compaiono categorie e link alle altre wiki, il motivo per cui accade non lo so...Yubbo 11:27, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) non so come, ma l'orario sembra indietro di 2 ore. non so perchè sia successo, ma non è la prima volta che accade.Yubbo 21:06, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) allora, come vi sembra la home con questo abbozzo di skin?Yubbo 13:29, ago 16, 2011 (UTC)